Running from Fear Itself
by kayko15
Summary: Once again, Katara is captured by the ever fearsome Prince Zuko. As she tries to escape, a new foe appears. Now the two must fight together or risk being swallowed by each others fears. Oh, and did anyone mention the Avatar is in danger too? AU/Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**K15: So I decided that it was time that I started rewriting some of my stories. I decided to take this one, because of a couple of reviews on it lately.**

**Zuko: And her recent discovery of her still love of Avatar.**

**Me: Yeah. Anyway, so enjoy the new revamped chapter of Running from Fear Itself. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: With Avatar being over for nearly a year now, and Zutara nowhere in sight, it shows I don't own Avatar. **

**Warning: This is long before the second season… probably around the time the first season was coming to a close. I'm not going to change much of the elements of it. **

**

* * *

  
**

"I'm not going!" A shriek was heard from across the forest. A brown haired waterbender dug her feet deeper into the ground, trying to get away from their enemy—the Fire Prince Zuko. "Sokka, Aang, help!" she hollered.

Sighing, Zuko tried to get her to leave the camp. Her shrieking would alert his uncle, and the last thing he wanted that man to think was that Zuko was trying to rape the fourteen year old. Zuko finally stopped trying to force her with him, and slapped her across the face.

The screaming stopped long enough for her mouth to come in contact with Zuko's hand. Both hands came back and a flame came to his hand, as he held it up to her face in a threatening way.

"I'm sure you don't want a scar like mine on that lovely face." Katara's blue eyes shown fear for a second, before she took a step backwards. "If you don't…" Another sigh escaped from Zuko's lips as she ran off towards the forest. Snapping at a guard, "Tell my uncle that I'm going out to catch her. I'll be back before sun down."

He entered the forest carefully, not to alert the water tribe peasant of his presence. He half wondered if he should call out to the girl like a master would its dog. He shrugged off the feeling and noticed there were small footprints in the ground. For a girl so smart, she should have known that her feet would leave prints in the soft mud.

While thinking about how to sneak up to the Water Tribe girl, his thoughts returned to what his uncle informed of him the previous night.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Iroh sat at the table watching his nephew eat a freshly caught and cooked fish. The food before the old general remained untouched. Sighing, he decided that now was a good time to interrupt Zuko's dinner. _

"_We're entering Fire Nation territory. And to make it more specific, you're sister is in the area." Out of anger, Zuko threw his fish towards Iroh. Iroh smiled as the fish missed by swerving sharply to the left. _

"_Sister!" Flames were coming out of Zuko's hands. "What do you mean sister?"_

_Of course the Fire Prince wouldn't remember, she was a girl who he paid little to no attention to. "I mean, a girl you're parents before your mother died. Remember all they had to do was—"_

"_I know how children are made, Uncle," said Zuko, raising his hand as if to blow Iroh off. "I want to know when they had it." _

"_After you were born." A growl escaped from the banished prince's throat. Raising his hands towards the ceiling, he released a stream of fire. "She's you're twin." _

_Zuko walked up to his uncle and stood about an inch away from Iroh's nose. In a deep angered filled voice he asked, "When were you going to inform me about this?"_

"_You're father always thought you knew. That girl followed you during your training." Iroh shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. "Then again you were never the most perceptive one."_

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

  
_

As Zuko walked, his golden eyes remained on the ground as his thoughts tried think of his sister. He had been trying to recall her since dinner. She was complete blur to him. Occasionally, he'd remember a small cheerful girl following him, muttering about something about wanting to be just like him. But other than that memory, nothing more came up. Not even his family mentioned her to him.

A soft moan came, breaking his thoughts and alerting him. Stopping where he stood, he looked around. "Down here!" It was the waterbender's voice.

"What happened to you?" he asked, looking down.

Katara was in a ditch. It wasn't deep, but by the way she was clutching her ankle, it was obvious she had injured it. Zuko knelt down so his knees were almost touching the ground. Reaching in, he pulled her out and then shifted her around so he was carrying her bridal style. A chuckle escaped his throat at his luck.

"Put me down!" she shrieked. "I can walk!"

His hand squeezed her ankle and pain shot through Katara's leg. He smiled as she shuddered. "Not any more." A shot of guilt rang throughout him for breaking it, well almost. "If looks could kill," he muttered, looking up and away from Katara.

"Yeah, 'cause with all the looks you're getting you'd be dead by now." She laughed at her cruel joke and then sighed. There was a question bugging her. He always went for her, and never Sokka or Momo. "Why me, not Sokka?" she asked the prince, hoping for an honest answer.

He glanced down at her as they exited the forest. The answer was right there in front of her; did she really not know that? "Because you're closer to him," he finally answered, walking up the platform that lead up to the deck of his ship.

Iroh was waiting for the return of his nephew, when he spotted the girl draped in his arms. Tears streamed down her face from the pain and by the swelling of her ankle, it was clear that it broken. When it came to women, Zuko didn't have the best of luck. He didn't know how to treat them. That was not his fault. His mother wasn't around for most of the young firebender's life, nor was did his father take a hand in raising the boy.

"I'll take the girl," said Iroh, taking Katara from Zuko's arms. She let out a squeak of protest but Uncle shook his head. She closed her mouth and relaxed a bit. Iroh shook his head as he began his descent below. The plans were always the same. Capture the Avatar's girlfriend, use her as bait, Avatar comes, Zuko gets his ass kicked, girl leaves with Avatar and her brother, rinse, and repeat. Iroh felt like he was washing a messy child.

To his surprise, the brown haired girl had fallen asleep by the time he had reached Zuko's quarters. Placing her on his nephew's bed, he took off her shoes and began to bandage her ankle. When he was finished, he elevated it and walked away, studying the girl.

Her tattered clothes meant she had not been home, or settled down, for a few months. There was a thin layer of dust on her face, which meant she had not bathed in a few days. Iroh tilted his head, as he tried to guess her age. She was young, but not much younger than Prince Zuko. If he had to guess—he'd have to ask her later about it—his guess would be about fifteen; she wasn't ready for the trouble and responsibility that was going to come before her in the next few days.

* * *

As it turned out, with the hurt ankle, Katara was confined to the quarters for Zuko's room for the next few days. Even worse, she was stuck on his pathetic excuse for a bed. She had to rely on everyone else to bring her food and water. Conversation on the ship was even worse. The masked Fire Nation guards didn't speak at all, and the conversation between Zuko would result in him yelling her at lying around all day or not telling him about the Avatar. Eventually, he would leave fuming, sending in one of the many silent guards to grab the dirty dishes.

As usual—since this had not been the first time being kidnapped—she looked forward to her daily tea visits with the old General. He provided her with news about what was happening in the world, even if it was just the war, and where they were going. He kept saying that when she was well again that she would have to join them for a music night. This always kept Katara smiling, because she knew that she wouldn't be confined to these chambers for long.

Around the fourth day, Katara was able to limp around the room. However, she was unable to put a ton of pressure on her right ankle. With some of the water she was able to practice her waterbending. On this day, Zuko walked in and saw her sitting at the desk, playing a small marble she had found the day before.

"Having fun?" he asked, startling her.

"What do you want?" she barked quickly.

"I'm going to start firebending training," he told her. "I was wondering if you'd like to learn some basic moves. Maybe you could relate them to waterbending moves."

"How do you know I won't try to escape?" she barked.

"I trust you," Zuko sighed, walking over to Katara. "It might help with your ankle."

She narrowed her eyes. "You broke it!" She accused, wobbling like a duck over to Zuko. She poked his chest and did her best to keep the brave act going. "It's all because of you I'm still here."

Zuko grabbed her arm, and laughed coldly. "Yeah, it's because of me you're still alive and some platypus-bear didn't come along and eat you alive. Blame the bad guy for saving your life. Next time, I'll let my sister's armies capture you or that platypus-bear invite you for dinner." Again he laughed and headed back towards the always-locked door. "If you're going to survive on this ship, I suggest you learn some type of basic fighting skills or at least some manners."

* * *

**K15: I'm very impressed with the way this new chapter came out. … Of course I just need reviews from you guys. **

**Zuko: Because that's how stories survive. **

**Me: Anyway, I'm going to keep my other story up for a little while. Incase you're too curious to wait for the next rewrite. It's the first like 20 chapters or so of Forgotten and Betrayed. Don't forget to review and I'll update again soon. Later. K15**


	2. He's the Enemy

**

* * *

K15: Okay so my goal is to update twice a week, once on Monday and once on Thursday. At least until school starts up and I forget about the fanfiction world for a while. **

**Zuko: Which usually happens. **

**Me: Yeah. Anyway, then I'll try my hardest to update once a week on Saturday or Sunday. But thanks for the reviews already guys! It means a lot! :D I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender. If I did… well, Zutara would be there. **

**Warning: This is long before the end of Avatar and long before the second season. Think some time around the Blue Spirit. Maybe a little later**

**

* * *

**

Katara finally gave into what the prince wanted and made her way up to the deck, following one of the many white faced guards. Still unable to put pressure on her bad ankle, she used the wall to help her limp down the hallway. When she reached the deck, she shield her eyes as the guard behind her led her—quite roughly—to the side and sat her on a brown barrel.

She lowered her hand when she was finally used to the glare from the ocean and saw Zuko and his uncle bowing before each other. The forms that came after that seemed graceful, but powerful, she was surprised to see Iroh move so quickly. Sometimes the old general would surprise her and pull out a new form—one that would remind her of waterbending or earthbending.

When they were finished, Zuko walked over to the edge of his ship and began to stare off into the ocean. Iroh glanced over at their guest and waved her over to them. Rising to her feet, she wobbled over—much like a duck—and offered the two Firebenders a small smile. It was a symbol to show her thanks. Now she was able to breathe fresh air and enjoy being around water.

"I'm glad to see you walking again," Iroh said, his eyes glancing over at his scowling nephew. Just as he thought, the golden eyes of the prince remained on the Water Tribe girl.

"Yeah, so am I." Katara glared at Zuko, but felt heat cross her face. She had seen Aang and Sokka both shirtless before, but never Zuko. He was really toned, probably from having years of rough training. She turned her head away from him, not even bothering to hide the blush. "I'd be stuck in there crawling around, if you hadn't helped me."

Iroh gave the warm a smile, and wiped his balding head with a towel. He then turned to his nephew and suggested, "Why don't you teach her some of the firebending basics? I'm always saying that the four nations are ignorant of each other's cultures and bending styles."

Zuko muttered something incoherent.

"If you don't want to train her, you could always try making grandchildren for my brother." Equally red blushes appeared on both Katara and Zuko's face. She bit her lip and turned away, hiding the evidence from both Iroh and Zuko. A smile crossed the Dragon of the West's lips. He knew that they were now both thinking it.

"UNCLE!" Zuko yelled, fire shooting from his fingertips. Katara hobbled away from the two before war broke out. She giggled a little before walking over to the ships edge and put her arms on the railing. An ocean breeze crossed her face as she thought back to her brother and the Avatar. Had the two of them even noticed she was gone? Katara could only imagine what Sokka was screaming about at this time.

* * *

With Sokka and Aang

The young water tribe boy was throwing things everywhere looking for some sign of his sister. She had been gone for four days. There was no reason she should be gone for that long. He threw Momo for a fourth time and roughly told Appa to move, so that Sokka could check under him. Aang stood up in a tree, trying to stay out of the panicky boy's way. He secretly wondered what happened to the girl. She was to help them locate an Earthbending teacher for Aang.

"Okay, Katara, this isn't funny any more! Come out!" Sokka yelled, climbing onto Appa, looking around. "Aang, you didn't stuff her into a bag and throw her out to see seeing if she floats?"

Aang laughed at this but turned serious when his grey eyes fell on a thick puff of smoke. He slid down gracefully to the ground. "Look, Sokka, smoke. And where there's smoke there's—"

"Firebenders," Sokka finished, snapping his head in the direction that Aang was looking. "They must have Katara!" He pulled out his boomerang and finished his statement with, "If that prince has hurt Katara in any sort of way, I'll him."

Aang shrugged, knowing that Sokka would only run fear once he saw the two. Using his air scooter, he soared over to Appa. "Stay here, Buddy. I'll be back shortly." Both boys headed off into the forest unaware of the camp they were walking into.

"You bumbling fools!" a girl screamed, pounding her fist on the table. "Can't you find out where my brother is?"

Sokka parted the bushes to get a better look at her. Her long black hair was pulled out of her face and had the Fire Nation insignia holding it up. Here eyes matched Zuko's golden color almost exactly. The armor was clear she was part of the royal family. Sokka scooted over to make room for Aang.

"Nyla, don't you understand 'what we can't find him' means?" Commander Zhao answered her.

Her eyes narrowed and she turned towards the Commander. "Don't get snippy with me, Commander. I'm still a prince here and just because we're not in the Fire Nation doesn't mean shit." Nyla held her fist up to his face. The flame glowed brighter. "If you don't want a scar to match my brother's, I suggest you shut up."

Zhao backed up and turned to leave to his tent. He turned looking toward the fire princess and bowed his respects. After setting up camp, Zhao had made sure that his tent was the furthest away from the young princess. Walking back to his tent, he did hear voices but he wasn't going to alert the girl quite yet. If she was as great as she thought, then she could find out where they were coming from herself.

"It's not Zuko," Sokka whispered, turning to the Avatar. "It's someone else."

Aang nodded, shutting the bushes. It was clear that this group didn't have Katara. They had a long journey ahead of them to find Zuko if that was the case.

"You fools, did you really think my brother would be on this island?" Nyla asked, burning the bushes. "You're quite mistaken."

Sokka looked back and screamed bloody murder, making Nyla laugh with amusement. Aang quickly rose to his feet and took a fighting stance, staring her down. The young Water Tribe warrior coward in fear second before taking a fighting stance of his own.

"The Avatar," Nyla muttered, snapping her fingers. Immediately, guards surrounded the two with chains, ropes, and other various items to apprehend Aang and Sokka. The two were dragged off into a separate tent, where they would be asked questions about Zuko's location. And if the two were lucky, they might come out with their lives. That was if they were lucky.

* * *

With Zuko and Katara

Sighing, Katara tried planting her feet into the floor as Zuko dragged her back into his bedchambers. It was a miracle that she even got to go out for that long. She would be stuck in their with him for at least an hour, while he meditated. After that, he would leave her in there to do whatever she felt like. He roughly yanked open the door and then slammed it shut, before throwing her towards his hard bed. Katara finally reasoned that meditating was his way of getting control of his thoughts. This, of course, was going to come before all the questioning.

"You know you're welcome to talk to me during this," Zuko informed her calmly. He took in a deep breath before letting it out throw his nose.

Katara didn't answer him at first. He was hoping that she'd just willingly spill information about her brother and Aang. She wasn't about to give in just like that. Her sight suddenly turned towards the candles as they bobbed up and down with each of his breaths. Lying back onto the bed, she released another sigh. No Waterbender was meant to be lock up like this. She felt like she was going to be stuck here for all eternity with no hope of seeing Aang or Sokka again. But she was his prisoner, so she couldn't complain much in fear of being thrown into worse conditions than this.

"Katara, I'd like to hear something about the Avatar," said Zuko, focusing his energy. He tried his hardest not to allow his anger and emotions get the better of him.

She huffed a little and crossed her arms across her chest. Glaring at him, she snapped defiantly, "I won't tell you." His eyes rushed open and all concentration was lost. He turned towards her and narrowed his eyes.

"Look, I just need to know this one thing," he said through clenched teeth. "It's not that hard to give up. All you do is say where his location is. That's it."

"I won't tell you anything," she repeated, just as defiantly if not more.

He rose to his feet and growled, his hands glowing. She took one look and turned her head away from his glance. If she had water, then it would be circling around her in a intimidating manor. With two steps, he was hovering over her, glaring down.

She let out a little squeak as she was suddenly pinned beneath him. "I give you all my services and ask for almost nothing in return." His face now was an inch away from hers. "I want to know where the Avatar is hiding!"

"I rather sit and rot in prison!" she snapped.

He let out a deep growl before she smirked. She looked down at her situation and blushed. Zuko glanced down and felt heat on his cheek. He quickly scrambled off and rushed away from her, his face redder than the Fire Nation insignia. It was an odd feeling, flirting with your worst enemy. It was sort of comforting knowing that he was there having some of the same feelings that she did.

She sat up and turned her back to him. Her eyes stayed on a pair of broadswords on the wall. They must have been a collector's item. But it still didn't answer why he had them. Did he ever use them? She shook her head and decided that this question was better left unanswered.

Zuko walked over to her slowly, and held out his hand. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, she stared at the hand as if it was going to bite her. It was like he was offering her a worse place than what she was already in. Katara shook her head and her long braid hit his hand.

He finally tapped her lightly on the shoulder and rushed out of the door. Rising to her feet, Katara hobbled after him. She looked down the grey hallway trying to see where the prince had run off too. A smirk crossed her face, she was free—free to try to get away from this place.

Zuko stuck his head out from a different doorway and curiosity hit her with full force. She ran (as fast as she was able to with her hurt ankle) into the room and let out a gasp of surprise. The walls were painted with many different shades of reds and oranges, making it look like she had just walked out into the sunset. The bed that was in the middle of the room was huge, taking up most of the walking space. She was even surprised to see she had her own basin to where she could wash up and get ready in the mornings.

Grabbing her hands, Zuko led her closer to the bed. When she sat on it, Katara was surprised that the sheets were made of silk. Her blue eyes met with Zuko's golden ones. For the first time, she offered him a smile of gratitude.

"Uncle and I thought it was best if you stayed here, in your own room." He sat right next to her on the bed. Her eyes fell on the small window overlooking the ocean. It was getting dark out and the prince was probably tired from the training he did with his uncle.

"Thank you," Katara stated.

Zuko nodded and then left the room. His heart was racing hearing the kindness in her voice. It turned out that she was human after all, and could be easily bribed with nice gifts such as a room.

Katara collapsed on the bed, curling up into a ball. She tried to sink deeper so that anyone who peeked in couldn't see her. But whereas she was wearing blue, it was impossible for her to blend in completely. Her heart raced and her breathing hitched whenever she thought about the prince. Her blue eyes glanced towards the door, to where he had left. Her stomach flipped with the butterflies that were rushing around in there.

It was clear to her as it was to anyone else who dared to notice her body language. "I'm falling for my enemy." Tears began to roll down her face as her brain told her heart that it wasn't ever going to work out. Before falling asleep, Katara whispered once again, "He's the enemy."

* * *

**K15: Wow, I thought I wasn't going to make my deadline. Eek. **

**Zuko: Good thing I coached her through it though.**

**Me: Sure Zuko. Anyway, so I'm liking the way the chapter ended. I felt like I could relate to Katara a little. I hope all my fans are enjoying the rewrite. I'm trying to put new elements in to make it different from the old one, but it's kinda hard to do. This story is just beginning… hopefully I can work in elements from the first season of Avatar, like Katara's healing ability in the next coming chapters. Who knows maybe even Toph might appear. Anyway, look for another update on Monday. Later. K15**


	3. Untilted Chapter Forever

**K15: I apologize now for the two day late on updating. I woke up on Tuesday realizing what day of the week it was and felt way bad. I hope you're not too mad at me for taking two days to update. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Avatar.**

**

* * *

  
**

While Nyla paced the room, Sokka's blue eyes remained on her. Aang was more curious about who she was and why she wasn't with Zuko and his group of lackeys. Of course, none of this would matter if the two of them didn't get out of there alive. Sokka shook the feeling of being killed off. He would fight until he was dead. He was a warrior from the South Pole, after all. He was supposed to stay brave and protect his sister and now the Avatar. For a fifteen year old, that was a lot to do, especially before the week was out. The Water Tribe warrior thought he had already let his father down by not protecting Katara from Zuko. He looked down at the ground trying to get the images of torture to leave his mind.

Finally, Sokka dared to look up at the female firebender. He wanted to ask questions, trying to distract her from one of them escaping. But he knew that it would best for both him and Aang to keep his mouth shut. He looked over at the Airbender. The boy had kept his mouth moving, until Nyla had threatened him with taking his life.

"You two must know something about my brother?" Nyla asked, finally turning around to face the two boys.

Sokka smirked. Maybe if he pulled his smart-ass comments she'd let them both go. He knew that there would be consequences for that action, but he was more worried about Aang's safety than his.

"Oh yeah, he's about my height black hair, gold eyes, very pale. I've seen him about six days ago," Sokka blabbered. "Fire Nation right?"

"Sokka," Aang warned.

"If we're playing twenty questions, where is my sister?" Sokka continued on.

"You're sister?" Nyla asked, laughing. "You think I have a Water Tribe wrench? If she wasn't with you, then she isn't here."

Sokka's eyes glanced the girl up and down. He noticed that, like Suki, she was rather buff. It had to be the armor that she carried on her body most of the day. He had never seen a female firebender up close and personal. She was one of the better looking ones.

"Yeah, my sister," yelled Sokka, wanting to rise to his feet. "The one Prince Zuko and you have in your dirty little clutches."

If Aang could have hit his forehead, he would have. Sokka just gave away a piece of information he was sure they were going to regret later on. Nyla seemed a little crueler than the prince. He was pretty sure if given the chance, then they would be hung upside down from the brig in the boat and left there with no food or water for a couple of days.

"You do know my brother!"

Sokka groaned as she returned to her pacing across the room. On occasion, she would glance at the boys. She was finally getting somewhere with this interrogation. She finally put two and two together and realized that the younger boy was the Avatar that her brother was tracking. Zuko must have been weaker than anyone thought. She was able to capture the boy with not only ease, but by luck as well. The Avatar and his moronic friend just willingly wandered into her campsite.

"Let us go!" Sokka yelled for what seemed the hundredth time.

She smiled and cut their ropes. Both boys were dumbstruck by her actions. But both were thankful that they no longer hand the ropes cutting into their skin. Without warning, Sokka sprinted towards the entrance, only to be cut off by Nyla. He knew it was a bad idea to challenge this girl. She was princess of the Fire Nation and her father could be out here quickly and kill them both—in the end winning the war.

Sokka gulped.

"Now that I've set you both free, giving you what you wanted," Nyla started out. Aang got a bad feeling that she wasn't about to let them go. "Tell me where my brother is."

* * *

With Katara and Zuko

Zuko mentally hit himself in the forehead as he walked back towards the Water Tribe girl's room the next day. He was worse than any of his sister's friends. He knew that if he played the good guy, eventually she was going to give and tell him about the Avatar. But if he were to switch from good to evil, then he wouldn't get the time of day from her. There had to be an easier way to extract information.

He opened the door to see Katara kneeling on the ground. Her bad ankle was outstretched and around her hand was a silver glove of water. She took in a deep breath and placed it on her ankle. In return, that glowed a silver color before the water fell back to the ground.

"Katara, I'd like to know something about the Avatar," Zuko asked, sitting on the bed. If he was blunt, he had more of a chance to get the information he wanted. Plus, he gave her a room all to herself. There was nothing more that he could do—other than letting her free—and now she was in his debt.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, shrugging. Her eyes didn't leave his, but she was still very cautious.

For a moment, Zuko stared at her dumbstruck. He didn't expect her to fall so easily into a trap. He decided that he wouldn't tell her what he really wanted to know, but take it slow and easy instead. She already knew that he'd ask the same questions over and over, and he'd probably get the same answers in return.

"Anything about him." Smiling, he decided to test his luck. "Lets start out with his weakness."

Katara shook her head and turned to the window, watching the waves crash against the boat. Maybe that one had been too much for the first question. What was she thinking? This guy was the enemy, someone who had chased them day in and day out. And he was trying to figure out Aang's weakness? Katara knew that giving away information about Aang was dangerous; she didn't know much about it herself, but what she did know, she wasn't going to tell Zuko.

"His weakness?" Katara gulped as Zuko inched closer. A bead of sweat rolled down her face, as he was only an inch away from her. "Lemurs."

He raised an eyebrow, backing away from her. "Lemurs?" he asked. Most had been destroyed when the Fire Nation took over the Air Nation. It looked like she hardly knew anything. It was either that, or she didn't want to tell him. He decided that it was the latter—he then remembered one of his uncle's many proverbs from last night.

"_Trust takes forever to build up, but only seconds to shatter," Iroh said, as Zuko slammed the door in his face. _

Zuko began to pace back and forth. It seemed that Katara lacked his trust. He needed to think of something to win that trust over. When that trust was won over, he could finally get a hold of the Avatar.

* * *

With Sokka and Aang

Sokka folded his arms, and tapped his foot nervously. By now, Nyla had to know that she had the Avatar in her hand. But he had the chance to regain his freedom, tell her something about Zuko or stay stuck with her for a very long time. Aang had been retied and stuck on a chair. Sokka thought to what might happen if he didn't tell Nyla where Zuko was. Sokka began to tap his fingers on his chin. They needed to get Aang out of there to find a firebending and earthbending teacher. There was no weapon around, and with the guards surrounding the barrier of the tent, there was no way of escaping.

Nyla walked in followed in closely by Commander Zhao. Sokka never did really like that guy after he tried to kill the Avatar in the Fire Temple. That and he was almost fried himself by the older firebender.

"So, about the prince of the Fire Nation," Nyla said, kneeling down to Aang's level. "What do you know about him?"

"Nothing that I would tell you," Aang snapped, which surprised Sokka at first. But after shaking his head, he got over that shock. Aang was willing to defend anyone.

She then tried a different approach. "So, Sokka is it?" He nodded, stupidly. "What's it like traveling around with the Avatar, constantly on the run from my brother?"

"It's okay," he answered truthfully. "I mean, since I'm traveling with two different benders, I get jealous and homesick from time to time." Sokka couldn't believe all fo that came out of his mouth.

Smiling again, she took his chin into her hands. "Look at me, Boy. Tell me the last location were you saw Zuko, and I'll let you out with your freedom and life." He knew it was too good to be true. If he gave away Zuko's location, then Katara would be in danger still. And if he walked away, he would be leaving his best friend behind as well. It was a lose-lose situation in his mind.

"No, I won't let you get in the way of our plan!" Sokka yelled. He quickly covered his mouth, like he had let out a mistake.

"Plan?" Nyla sat down in front of him. "Oh, do tell."

"Never," he spat.

"Why? You're life hangs in the balance here."

He then did something that went against everything he was raised on. He spat in the girl's face. This caused the princess to launch an attack at the Water Warrior. He had just barely rolled out of the way, before rising to his feet.

"Sokka, run!" Aang encouraged. "Find Katara." After that was yelled, Sokka was lamed into the ground, and Nyla pinned him down with one knee. A few fire guards rushed in and tied him to the chair next to Aang. He struggled a bit before giving in. "So much for an escape plan," Aang muttered.

Sokka scoffed at the girl as she retreated the tent. "Momo!" he said, spotting the little lemur.

* * *

With Zuko

Standing on the deck, Zuko stared out into the ocean. His sister was somewhere out there. There was also a good chance that she was traveling with Zhao. He heard soft footsteps, and turned around to see Katara. He offered her a weak smile and turned back to the ocean. His mind was working over time figuring out how to get to his sister.

"Zuko?" she asked.

"Zhao sent a messenger hawk, saying that they have the Avatar," he told her. She let out a gasp, and joined him looking out at the sea.

"Then I'm stuck here?"

He replied to her question with one of his own, "Katara, did the Avatar or your brother teach you the art of stealth?" Zuko asked, not facing her.

"No, it's not like you know anyway." Katara laughed, but she didn't receive an answer from the prince. "Zuko, you really do know don't you? But everything was handed to you. Why need the stealth?"

For once he turned around to face her. "Surprises come in every direction. Do you know if there were firebenders camped around you?"

"Sokka assured us if we were silent enough, that we wouldn't be caught," she answered. "We thought that we'd be gone before any of them would notice us. If they weren't you guys, then who are they?"

"Would you believe me, if I said that your brother and the Avatar might be closer to my father and death than anyone believes?"

* * *

**K15: I actually took out a whole scene. I decided that it was best if I left you guys to imagine what happened to Sokka and Aang when Momo came in. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review. Later. K15**


	4. Info for some other info

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**

* * *

  
**

The worst part of being stuck on a ship at sea was the problems. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. If the engines weren't failing, it was the men being too intoxicated to perform their duties the next day. If the girl wasn't being cooperative, then it was his uncle trying to get him to participate in Music Night on the ship. This time it was different; it wasn't a social or lack of respect type of problem. It was more of a mental problem. By the time he was twenty—Zuko was going to have grey hair. The nightmares that he was starting to have were starting to get worse.

At first, the young prince paid no mind to the nightmares. They had started around the time he had rescued the Avatar from Zhao. Zuko had thought it was because his was betraying his country and everything he was raised for. But they slowed down from every night, to once every two weeks. Since the kidnapping of Katara, he's been having the nightmares nightly.

Whenever he had one, Zuko pushed them to the back of his mind, thinking it was a result from overexertion. When the nightmares continued and he thought about it deeper, it had to be the lack of meditating he was doing. Most of the time he'd just stay up all night either training to or reading over something. This resulted in Zuko getting cranky and taking all his anger out on the nearest person or object. It had cost his uncle a couple of Lotus tiles, but it was something the prince was willing to sacrifice.

After his sudden outburst of anger, he'd walk right back in and train. He paid less attention to his prisoner and more attention to forgetting these dreams. Katara was free to roam around the ship, having dinner with the men—learning about the lives they left behind—and spending time with General Iroh. But even she was noticing a difference in Zuko's actions.

Something was bothering him. And it was obvious by the way he stalked out of his bedroom every day. By the bags under his golden eyes, it was nightmares or him staying up all the time. After all, it was on occasion she woke up to someone screaming. When she reached his door, the screaming would cease. Finally, fed up with what was going on with him, she followed him into his room.

Zuko was so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed the Waterbender. He shut the door and began to strip his shirt off. Katara blushed, wondering how far he'd get before he'd notice she was there.

He turned around, releasing a startled gasp and then rolling his eyes. "Katara, you nearly gave me a heart attack," he breathed. A quick moment later, he regained his composure. "What do you want?"

Katara smiled and made herself on his bed. "I want to know what's going on," she bluntly said. He opened his mouth, but she continued anyway, "You're so tired you can't even walk straight—looking like a turtle-duck—and your temper is shorter than usual." Falling back, she let out a sigh, curling up into a small ball. "A girl could get used to sleeping in a bed like this."

Zuko climbed on next to her. Warning signals were being set off in his head. He shouldn't be doing this. He was getting too friendly with the enemy. "Well, don't. It's my bed. As far as I'm concern you're a prisoner with a few exceptions."

Stretching herself out, she placed her chin on her palms. She scrunched up her forehead, frustrated at how easily he avoided the subject at hand. "What are you talking about?"

"Simple, you're my excuse to get the Avatar and my honor back—nothing else." Katara tilted her head slightly to the side. This, in return, caused Zuko to sigh heavily.

He walked over to the dresser and threw his boots and shirt in there. She was hoping that he'd tell her about the nightmares she'd been having as of late. He was sure even Katara heard him screaming out in the middle of the night. It was probably going to be her goal to find this out every night.

He returned to where she was sitting paitently, and pushed her closer to the wall. His hand remained on her hip. And her breath was caught in her throat. He leaned in closer and his golden eyes glanced at the door. She blinked her big blue ones and he was focused on her again.

"You're allowed to sleep in here, just as long as you don't cuddle," snapped Zuko, going back to his spot and throwing a pillow in between them.

Katara blinked a second and her smile turned into a frown. "Fine, be that way," she snapped. "I don't even care." Katara turned over and refused to look at Zuko any longer. He stared at her form a little longer, her long breaths turned into short, shallow ones. He knew she was asleep. It wasn't long after that sleep overcame him, which brought Zuko into a dangerous world.

* * *

With Sokka and Aang

If it were anyone else, it would be a hit and run. Get kidnapped and then rush off before they realized what they had. But it was the present, and Aang and Sokka couldn't have been further away from escape. They marched silently across the campsite and closer to the ship that Nyla was to take them on.

She had made sure that the orders were clear and simple. Anyone who was unsure of what was to be accomplished would be bound in chains, chained up to a tree, and said tree would be cast a flamed. Sokka shivered at the thought of being chained up to a tree and dying just because of a little confusion. The Fire Princess had already done it twice.

Admiral Zhao was a couple inches behind Nyla who was ranting and raving about her brother. The fire in his eyes gave the captured Water Tribe boy a sense of fear. Zhao wanted to kill the girl before him, just as much as he wished to kill the Avatar and Zuko. But that wasn't the plan right now. The plan now was the use Aang and Sokka to lure in Zuko and possibly Katara. After he was destroyed, it gave Nyla free reign over the Fire Nation as soon as Fire Lord Ozai "kicked the bucket".

The plots were one in the same. Suck up to Zuko, give him the Avatar, and allow him to regain his honor. Then a meeting would be set up between father and son. When Nyla was in position, she would strike both down—if they didn't kill each other at first sight—from the inside. No one would be any wiser. This was a No-Fail-Plan. Zuko was so obsessed with the Avatar that it would lead to his own downfall.

Sokka blinked his eyes again, and twisted around in his ropes. He suddenly felt Zuko's life hung in his grasp. And somehow, he had to get a hold of the Fire Prince.

* * *

With Zuko

With every action there was an opposite and equal reaction. When Zuko would touch Katara's leg with his foot, she'd curl up into a tight ball. When her back even as so much came in contact with his, he'd scoot further away, giving her more space. This resulted in Zuko tossing and turning to the point it kept him awake. But when she flung her arm over his chest that was the breaking point. _There is a reason she has her own bed, _he thought, finally pushing her over to the wall and turning over once more.

"Is something wrong?" she asked yawning.

"Go back to sleep," he commanded, turning over again—this time his back was facing her. "It's nothing."

Katara leaned over him, careful not to touch the banished prince. "I know something is wrong. Tell me or—" she paused to think of a punishment that was devastating for him. "Or, I'll kiss you!" she finished.

Swinging his feet over the edge, he thought back to his dream. It had occurred twice in one night. Ever since Katara had joined them on the ship it came back stronger and stronger.

He glanced over his shoulder, making sure she hadn't grown a second head. How could she even suggest something like that? He let out a very uncharacteristic sigh before debating with himself. If didn't tell her now, she would just run to his uncle and drag it out of the old man.

"It always starts out the same," Zuko explained. "With my mother's death."

* * *

_Once again he was thirteen filled with the curiosity of a young boy. He had been through the palace, as much as he could remember, he never dared to explore anyplace his father deemed forbidden. But now, Zuko deemed himself worthy of going down these halls. There were no guards, no parents, not even his uncle could stop him as he wandered down these soft red halls, lost in his own thought and imagination. _

_It wasn't long before he came across his father, big, bold, and angry. If there was one person in the family Zuko had hated more than anyone in the world, it would be clearly defined as his father. _

"_You know you're not allowed down this hall," his father's voice boomed. The sound of an audible gulp could be heard, and Zuko took a step backwards. A flame fist was raised to the young prince's face. In a blink of an eye a black blur stepped in front and took the blow for him. _

"_Mom," Zuko croaked. _

"_Ursa," his father growled. He hit her and knocked her against the wall. With a sinister swish of his robe, he continued on down the hall—his advisor behind him taking excellent notes. "Off with her head." _

_The dream continued on to the execution of the Fire Queen, and the event played out before Zuko's eyes—not a single detail was left out. To this day, it still made Zuko squeamish. _

_Flashes of different parts of his life would come during the dream, some making him shiver with anticipation while others made him want to forget. His banishment, the first sight of the Avatar, and when he rescued the Avatar were just some out of the many scenes that played before his closed eyes. _

_It was then when it ended on a certain fantasy—fear almost—that Zuko usually woke up. He had snuck back into Zhao's secret base to save the Avatar once again. He snuck down past the guards and where the Avatar was being held captive. Standing there always was Zhao—a wide smirk plastered onto his face. _

"_Well, Prince Zuko, I can see you're just as weak as your father predicted," he said smiling. _

_Zuko scoffed. "It's not life or death, if you don't have the Avatar in your possession." _

"_Oh, on the contrary, it's not for me. But since I have not only the Avatar, but his girlfriend in possession," Zhao continued on. "I don't think him escaping will be such a problem—do you?" _

**

* * *

  
**

He paused, he looked into her blue eyes, not wanting to continue. Katara didn't need to hear what was going to come next in his nightmares. They were all more personal matters and he refused to admit any of them to her. "That's enough," he said sternly.

"It was just getting interesting," Katara said, lying on her stomach, her chin resting in her hands.

He mocked her position and his gold eyes stared deeply into hers. "Haven't you ever heard the old Firebender saying? 'Curiosity killed the Waterbender?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I believe that it was the water that drowned the Firebender if he wasn't careful enough," she told him. It was another moment of silence between them before she crawled back up to her spot, allowing a yawn to escape her pink lips. "You need sleep, Zuko." She didn't say anything else as she grabbed a fist full of blankets and wrapped them tightly around her form.

Zuko returned to his normal sitting position, and snuffed out the flame. He stared at her sleeping form for a moment longer before lying down. He reached out to brush one of her stray hairs away when she grabbed his wrist. He was surprised at her reflexes.

"If you got a good night sleep, you wouldn't have the attitude in the morning," Katara told him. "I always hear my mother's voice singing a lullaby before I fall asleep."

He laughed slightly. "I'll think happy thoughts," he paused. "Things to do: Kill Nyla, kill Zhao with a spork, regain my honor and take back the thrown."

Katara let out a couple of giggles before it turned into full fledged laughter. He cocked an eyebrow and stared at her as she tried to regain her composure. He waited paitiently for the laughter to die down. He was rewarded for his patience—for it only took the waterbender a couple of seconds to return to her calm self.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"It's nothing, just kill Zhao with a spork? I find that very unprofessional for you," she laughed.

"How so?"

"You strike me as one who would torture the person before allowing them to die," she finally said—her face was blank. She turned over and left it at that. So, she thought of him as a cold-blooded killer. Someone like his father—it didn't surprise Zuko one bit. He was Fire Nation after all.

She turned back over and he could see her smile in the dark. "You never did tell me why Aang and Sokka were in more danger than I knew."

Zuko smirked. An eye for an eye, right? "Tell me something about the Avatar, and I'll tell you about the danger your brother is in."

**K15: Sorry, it took me a while to update--I actually had started this chapter.**

**Zuko: But between work and school and Harry Potter and... **

**Me: Yeah, things just got a little hectic at the end of the summer. But either way--this chapter is up! I hope you guys still remember to review. I'll try to update a couple more times this month, because next month I shall have all my time consumed by NaNoWriMo. Anyway, until next time. Later. K15  
**


	5. Only on one condition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5~ Only on one condition:

Katara sat on the cold hard floor of the ship, and began to play with the water that was placed in front of her. From what she understood, she had only two choices. One: she could tell Zuko about Aang. But in the end she would seem like she was betraying him. Or Two: She could figure out a different way of getting the information that she needed. She supposed that if she really was interested in this information, she could always get it from Iroh.

Zuko spied on her from the doorway. For the past few hours, she had been doing some serious thinking. If he was stuck in a similar situation, then he knew exactly what he'd do. Tell all he knew about the Avatar. Supposedly, if Katara cared about her brother's safety, she'd tell Zuko everything she knew. Hopefully, that would include any weaknesses as well as strong points to watch out for. A moment later, she moved to the bed and stared at him.

"Nope, you've got nothing, Zuko," said Katara firmly. "I shall just have to find out how much danger Sokka and Aang are some other way." After the short declaration, she rolled over so her back was facing him. The conversation was over.

Moving from his spot at the doorway, he sat on the edge of the bed. There was an air of cockiness surrounding him. He knew that his next words had to be perfect; if they weren't then Katara wouldn't give him any information. And then he'd have to start all over again from square one.

"I guess that you're not finding out what my younger sister has planned for your brother." Zuko stopped and tapped his chin. "Your friends are in possession of my sister, she's more ruthless than I am. Who knows, maybe they'll die."

Katara rolled back over onto her stomach. She blinked her blue eyes, searching his gold ones for some sign that he was lying. Shaking her head, a moment later, she decided that he wasn't serious about the dying part. The Fire Lord wanted Aang alive. And even though he came from the Fire Nation, he did save Aang from the Fire Lord. So, Zuko couldn't have been that bad.

Zuko smiled at the girl. For once in his life it was a true smile. He was able to the wheels turning in her head. She was smart as well as stubborn. But this time, her thinking things through was not going to save her. He moved his gaze away from hers, and glanced out the window. It was well into the night, probably almost morning, by the way he couldn't see the moon.

It was going to be a long night if she wasn't going to give the information up.

"So, when you said that you'd kiss me, if I didn't tell you about my dream—were you serious?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling—anywhere but her eyes.

A blush tinted her cheeks. Sucking in her bottom lip, she chewed on it. How was she supposed to reply to that? She looked over at the Fire Prince. He was currently shirtless, showing his bare chest and the muscles. Her blush deepened and she turned away from him. Shaking her head, she decided not even to answer that question. It was safer to stay away from the route.

Before she had a chance to snap at the older boy, the ship lurched forward. Zuko tumbled to the side, placing his arms out for contact. Regaining focus, he looked down and saw Katara below him. He gulped, holding the position. Blushes covered both their faces, and a second later Zuko composed himself and quickly climbed off.

Looking over at Katara, who was now sitting up on the bed, he looked around the room—trying to figure out if anything had been damaged. Finally deciding that nothing was out of place, he said, "I'm going to find out what happened. Keep thinking about the question."

Pulling the door open, he moved out into the hall. A pull at his elbow, stopped him for moving towards the deck though. Turning and looking down, he saw Katara. With a small smile she proudly said, "I'm going with you."

Zuko nodded, he wasn't about to object this time.

* * *

With hands behind her back, Nyla paced around the camp; more specifically, she paced in front of two prisoners. She was anxiously waiting for the return of Admiral Zhao. He had gone out to locate her brother, and knowing that bastard, he'd probably blown up the ship. If this was the case, she was going to murder him or the first thing she saw. And if she was to look up, the first thing was going to be a bald kid with a bright blue arrow on his head.

Rustling came from the bushes, and a tired and battered admiral moved into the campsite. He let out a long sigh and looked up at the princess. "He's just off the shoreline. However, he's under attack by another ship."

She smiled. With any luck, he'll be forced to go onto the land, and eventually stumble onto their little camp. She could then take her brother and the Avatar to her father.

"Wait, how can you see?" the water tribe boy questioned. He looked around before saying, "It's dark out."

Nyla raised an eyebrow. The sun had indeed retreated for the night, and it was still a long way until the sun was up again. As much as she hated to admit to it, the water tribe boy was right. There was no way for Zhao to see a big black Fire Navy ship—even with his firebending. That man had better of had a good lie.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I told you, Lady Nyla. Your brother's ship is under attack," he answered once again.

"By whom?" she raised her eyebrow for a second time. The admiral was clearly sweating under the pressure, and nervously playing with his collar. "On second thought, I don't want to know. You've lost my interest, Zhao. Go jump off a cliff or something. Just get out of my sight." She raised her hand, waving it back and forth, blowing the man off.

Sokka snorted as Zhao stomped away. Never in his fifteen years did he see someone act like a child when another person lost interest. Though again, there were a lot of things that Sokka didn't expect to see at fifteen. "So much for being 'high and mighty'," scoffed Sokka.

Nyla turned to him with smile plastered on her face. Her black hair blew back in the wind. "It's not Zhao's fault," she said suddenly. "Well, it's not his fault that he's such a failure time and time again."

Sokka chuckled slightly, then remembered that this girl was the enemy. In a different time and place, they might have been able to like each other and get to know each other. However, this was not the case. She was of Fire Nation, and currently holding him and his best friend hostage. He tried to focus on his plan on getting Aang and him out of there. But her golden eyes remained on his form.

_Okay, Sokka, think, what do you know already? _He asked himself.

The girl before him was Angry Jerk's sister, and by the look in her eyes, twin sister. He and Aang had somehow gotten kidnapped in an effort to find food, and Katara had once again managed to get captured by the ever infamous Prince Zuko. Aang was the Avatar and unless he was freed, the Fire Nation was going to enslave him, or worse, kill him. Then the Hundred Year War would end in a way that no one had hoped for. And then, Sokka, and probably Katara, would be forced to be enslaved by the very people they learned to loath. Oh, and Zuko's ship was under attack—so, if Katara wasn't in danger before, this definitely put her in danger.

Looking back up, he noticed that Nyla was staring him down again.

"Planning your escape?" she asked.

Letting out a sigh, Sokka made a rash decision. "I was wondering why you're so obsessed with finding your brother. You have the Avatar, you could pack up now and head out of the Fire Nation by daybreak. Or has dear daddy rejected his only daughter too?"

Flinching, Sokka felt heat rush past his right ear. Blinking his blue eyes, he realized that he had found a sensitive cord. He smirked, causing the Airbender to worry next to him. There was a real reason that the two of them were still here, and by Yue, Sokka was bound and determined to find out what it was.

"Sokka, don't do anything too stupid," Aang hissed.

Sokka turned and faced the young Airbender. He offered a reassuring smile and answered, "Don't worry. I've got a plan!"

* * *

Finally finding his way up to the captain's room, Zuko slammed the door open. He glared at anyone who looked happy before his eyes landed on the real reason he was probably here. His uncle sat around a Pai Sho board, studying it intently.

"Uncle! What is going on here?" Zuko asked. He now stood over the board, blocking the Dragon of the West's view. "I was trying to interrogate the prisoner before bed!"

Iroh chuckled softly, putting his hands in his sleeves. "I have reason that Zhao is attacking us, again." His face turned serious. "I simply directed the captain to steer to the nearest dock, however, I believe we've taken some damage to the ship."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. His brow rose in confusion, but with a nod towards the captain, acknowledge the change. It was good to escape Zhao, and they had yet to take port for some time now. That, and he hoped to dodge Katara's questions for a little while longer.

His luck, however, was not with him. "You still have some explaining to do," she snapped.

"I think it's best if maybe you—" he started.

"I'm not leaving this spot until I get this information," she stubbornly said, folding her arms.

A chuckle came from the corner, and a boy—probably no older than Zuko—stood up. "I wouldn't get your hopes up girly." He offered her a smile. "Zuko doesn't even give away any information. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't even give it away to you, if he married you."

There was a moment of silence before a chair flew through the air. The man chuckled as he stood still. His brown eyes were laughing at Zuko. Katara stood there, her body starting to shake. There had been many times that she had seen a temper. For instance, she had seen the Avatar state numerous times. If she could handle the Avatar State, then she would be able to handle anything.

"Get out, Flare!" he yelled. He lit up his fists and held them up. The boy before him walked out laughing as Zuko launched a fireball after him.

Iroh looked up at the prince, trying to read the young man's face. Blinking his eyes a few times, he returned his attention back to the matter at hand. "We also have reason to believe that Nyla is somewhere on the coastline—and she has the Avatar and his traveling companion."

"Aang and my brother, Sokka," Katara helpfully supplied. Zuko looked down, trying to read her expression. However, there was no reaction other than utter and complete happiness.

"Whatever, so you've plotted a course for there?" he questioned, already knowing the question. "Katara, it's best if you leave—my sister isn't one to be messed with. She is rude and crude."

She laughed.

"Well, as long as she doesn't throw furniture around, I think I'll be fine," she paused, thinking. "However, with my luck, she might throw Sokka at me." He turned to hide a smile. "Plus, I think I'm able to handle my own against a firebender."

Iroh watched his nephew with extreme curiosity. This was something new. Many times before, he had tried to capture the girl and use her to draw out the Avatar. Though the smile across the young man's face was something new and almost exciting about it.

"There is something else, Prince Zuko," Iroh said, breaking the silence.

"That much is obvious, Uncle," he answered. He turned to Katara. "I'll tell you what you need to know, on one condition."

Both Katara and Iroh raised an eyebrow. Normally, he never did anything nice for anyone. If he did, it was because he received something he wanted in return And if Iroh didn't know any better, he'd say that to get the Avatar in his possession.

"Okay, name that condition."

* * *

**K15: I have a dozen and a half excuses! None which are probably acceptable to why it took me forever to rewrite this chapter. **

**Zuko: It's good to know she's not dead though. **

**Me: Exactly. Since it's summer break, there are sure to be more updates. As usual, don't forget to review! Later. K15**

**PS: **

**My goal is to finish all my fanfics before I start on something new, so this one is going to be my first step into reaching that goal. So, there should be plenty of updates coming up soon.  
**


	6. Balancing the perfect life, kinda

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

Chapter 6~ Balancing the perfect life, kinda

With each passing moment, Nyla's temper was being tested. A few of her men had even gone as far as refusing taking orders from a "Spoil Brat, who think she's next in line for the throne." And with each man that went over, to what she was now calling the Dark Side, it was one more man that Zhao had under his control. And with each passing second, his actions grew more and more suspicious. Slowly, he'd slink off with one, maybe two, officers at a time and when he returned it was just that many more who didn't listen to her. He was planning something, conspiring against her, and if her gut feeling was right—which it usually was—it was something big.

Stroking her arm, she thought back to her duty. The one her father had assigned to her, before she left the comfort of her own home and started traveling with the Admiral. It was her responsibility to restore her family's honor. And according to her father, it would require her to either get rid of her "disgrace" twin brother, or capture the Avatar. And with her brother's constant failures, taking him out would guarantee her immediate return.

Of course, when she really thought about it, Zuko and her weren't so different. There were many times the two were compared to their crazy youngest sibling. Plus, the two wanted to restore some sort of honor. Even though, he spoke of gaining his father's love, Zuko was more focused on regaining his honor. However, if he was to capture the Avatar first, then there was a slim chance that Nyla would return to being a shadow and the family honor would still be tainted.

A small snore escaped the Avatar's form. It was simple. If she gave the young boy to her father, then things would return back to normal. Well, if you count Zuko never being able to return home and Azula wanting nothing more than to please her father. The prodigy act was getting old fast—everyone knew she just trained extra hard. Okay, maybe Nyla missed her brother's presence than she let out.

The other sleeping boy seemed to be nothing more than a peasant with no bending abilities at all. He seemed to worry about someone else. And if she remembered Zhao's stories correctly, there was a third companion. But the waterbender wasn't with the two boys. Thus meaning, Zuko probably had the person of interest. And once again Nyla was left in the dark.

Another secret Zhao was keeping.

Even though he was commanding the fight against Zuko, Zhao wouldn't inform her what was really happening. _He has some sort of vendetta against your brother. Even though your brother is banished, the Fire Nation has to look out for their crowned prince. _If Zhao succeeded in killing the prince, then an arrange marriage would be made for the two remaining princesses—since a female couldn't take the crown.

"Why can't you see I love you, Katara?"

A smirk crossed Nyla's face. Thin just got a little more interesting.

* * *

Maybe telling Katara there was one condition was a mistake. And as Zuko paced back and forth, he wondered about the plan of action. They needed a way to get the Avatar back to the world. So, in the end, Zuko would capture him and restore his honor.

"Katara, you have to…" he finally started.

"Marry me and give my uncle nieces and nephews to spoil," said Iroh, without looking up from his tea.

"Uncle!"

Pulling him away from his uncle, Katara gave the prince a stern look. "What is it?" she asked.

His thoughts wandered back to the promise of a kiss. _Was she serious?_ Before he had time to voice it, the ship lurched to the side and the two fell forward. Bracing himself for impact with the metal flooring, Zuko tightly shut his eyes.

After a moment, he heard, "You can get off me now."

Looking down, he saw Katara lying beneath him. He quickly climbed off and offered a hand to her. She ended up pushing it away and turned her back to young prince. After a second of thinking, she moved to a standing position.

"Uncle, set me up a meeting with Zhao. Maybe we can get him to come to us for some answers."

"Wouldn't it be easier for us to go to him?" Katara asked.

Waving her off, Zuko made his way back towards his room. Doors rushed by him, but all he could think of was kissing Katara. If his uncle knew this, the teasing Zuko would receive would last forever. Or so it seemed.

"Zuko!"

_Great, the last person I wanted to see. _

Katara easily fell in step with the exiled prince. "I'm starting to think there is no condition," she said. "Somehow, you keep avoiding it."

He blinked. He had been out to sea for almost three years now and never shared any information about his past to anyone he came across, not even his crew members. Yet, here he was, willing to tell her everything for one thing in return.

Information on the last Airbender.

"Katara, your brother's in serious danger," he stated. "My sister maybe all words and no action, but she knows the right people. In a few short hours, your grandmother maybe the only living relative you have left."

"Okay, but you never said your condition." She smiled and began to rock on her heels. "And I'm still waiting."

Zuko sighed. This girl was hopeless.

* * *

For the second time that night, Aang woke worrying about Katara and her safety. Maybe he should have tried a little harder to get Zuko to join their side. He could have learned firebending that way. And now Aang would have to learn the element another way. Maybe if they went searching for Jeong-Jeong, then he could teach the Airbender firebending.

The young airbender's thoughts returned to the prince. Would anyone approve of Zuko traveling with them? Surely Sokka wouldn't. He still held too many grudges against them. And the Water Tribe boy would try to kill the prince. However, Zuko _could _teach Sokka how to be a better warrior. Then maybe the two could bond over something.

_Yeah, _Aang finally decided. _Zuko could be a powerful asset. Plus, who's going to argue with the Avatar?_

Sokka let out a loud snore and tried to curl up into a little ball. When he failed, he tossed a little, struggling against his bonds. Within another moment, it all ended. The warrior always tossed and turned at night, but this time it was a little move violent, and there was some blood dripping down his wrists from where the chains cut in.

_Sokka's instincts, _Aang realized. _We need to get out of here. _

The tent flap flew back and an angry Fire Princess stormed in. As Aang feigned sleeping, she began to pace back and forth. "A little boy is supposed to bring honor and put an end to a hundred year war?" she scoffed. "I find that hard to believe."

A fireball appeared in her hand and she began to play with it. The fire twirled around her fingers, weaving in and out of each one, and danced across her arms, acting similar to a snake. Her eyes drifted shut and she allowed the flame to continue to twirl and dance around her body. She began to dance around enjoying the separation from her men and the break from the stress. After a moment, her golden eyes napped open and she walked over to the opening of the tent.

"You stay here," barked Nyla. Aang wiggled around, trying to see whom she was ordering around. If it were the right person, he'd be able to do some Avatar convincing. "Either until the camp is burned completely or my brother is in view."

"But Princess—"

"No buts, by the next full moon, the Northern Water Tribe should be annihilated."

Aang's grey eyes widened as she allowed the flame to consume the tent. As she left, more orders were being thrown around. He started to squirm against the chains.

"Sokka!" he shouted.

Blinking his eyes, he looked around the burning tent. The warrior let out a loud blood curdling scream. "I'm too beautiful to die!"

Aang rolled his eyes and continued to struggle against his bindings. He tried to listen to the commotion going on outside, but the only thing he managed to hear was: "If you manage to kill my brother, I'll marry you and give you the chance at the throne. My father has to pick a suitor for me anyway, might as well be you, Admiral Zhao."

Aang's felt his stomach drop.

_So much for a Master Firebender. _

* * *

Leaving Katara alone was the easiest thing the prince could do. She stood there in front of his quarters wondering about the condition. A light pounding had started right between his eyes. He needed some air.

Walking out onto the deck, he noticed that the sky was a beautiful dark blue and the crescent moon helped light up the sky. The only other time he had gone this long without sleep was when he was the Blue Spirit. But never had he felt this tired before. The waterbender was draining all of his energy. Taking in a deep breath, he allowed the smell of the ocean and burning wood to overtake him.

His eyes snapped open and he looked around. The metal ship used coal for its engines. _A fire, _Zuko thought as his stomach dropped.

Looking in the direction of the shore, he was to make the faint outline of a Fire Nation soldier. Seconds later, flames erupted around the bender's feet and he was able to see Zhao's face staring back at him. Zuko didn't stick around to see the Admiral's reaction or even if there was a message.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he ran desperately to the helmsman. Flinging the door open, he snapped, "Bring this ship to shore."

"But Prince Zuko," the old ma started. "The tides will not allow us."

"Do the tides command this ship?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do the _tides _command this ship?" he repeated, clearly frustrated.

"Ummm, no sir."

"Then find a way to get me ashore before I throw you off this ship!" Zuko yelled.

Storming out of the room, the exiled prince headed down to his room. If Zhao or his sister caught him "rescuing" the Avatar, he'd be tried for treason. Eventually, the prince would be put to death, probably by beheading. He gulped and felt his neck at the mere thought of loosing his head.

Flinging another door open, he walked over to his dresser. Pushing aside his sleeping attire and white training clothes, Zuko came face to face with the blue demon mask. Slowly, he stripped himself of all armor. Looking in a cracked mirror, he fixed his ponytail so it hung lower. His eyes looked over the scars that he had gotten from chasing the Avatar across the world. And each time, he was so close, yet so far.

Releasing a sigh, he finished stripping and then changed into the darker clothes of the Blue Spirit. Strapping his broadswords onto his back, he grabbed the blue and white mask and headed up onto the deck.

"If you're going to go incognito, at least take this young lady," his uncle's voice suggested.

Zuko turned around and studied the face of a girl in midnight blue clothes. On her back was a katana and her brown braided ponytail rested on her shoulder. However, hiding her identity was a red mask, similar to his.

"You can't come," he sternly said.

It was ploy. If she talked, she definitely wasn't coming. But if the young lady had stayed silent, there was a chance that he would bring her along—just as long as she didn't get in his way.

"And why not?"

He chuckled. "That's why. You'd be better as the Painted Lady, then a silent spirit."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

Crossing her arms, after pushing her mask to the side, Katara glared at him. "I'm still coming."

Zuko released a puff of smoke. "You rely on your bending too much. You'll be recognized!"

"Besides my sword on my back, I have two daggers," she said.

"Katara, you're not coming," he repeated.

"Afraid I'll save your butt a couple a times?"

"You talk too much!"

"Do not."

"Do too!"

Iroh stepped in between the feuding teens. "She has enough training to accompany you. And I insist, she goes with you; in fact, I command it." He picked up some Pai Sho tiles and turned to head back to the rooms. "I won't have you going against your sister by yourself. Just watch each other's backs."

"Uncle," Zuko began to protest.

Katara turned to him and offered the prince a smile. "Guess you're stuck with me. Can you swim? It's a long way to the shore." She climbed up on the railing, getting ready to dive in.

Looking over the edge, he let out a gulp. "Remember, you can't use your waterbending. We'll get caught."

"Zuko."

"And if Nyla or Zhao catch us…"

"Zuko, can you swim?"

"It will result in death, or imprisonment…"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"At the Boiling rock, where they will torture you…"

"I'm pregnant."

"Or for you being put in as a slave… or worse…"

"You're the father."

"A concubine, being passed through the military."

"Answer the question!"

Zuko paused staring at the waterbending girl. He hung his head in shame and muttered, "No, I can't."

A smirk crossed the young bender's face as she helped Zuko climb up. As she grabbed his hand, a spark shot through her. A tingle crawled up her arms and caused her stomach to flip and flop. Katara frowned, looking down at her stomach. Now was not the time for the butterflies to start.

"Katara," Zuko started.

Without warning, she jumped into the warm water. Using her bending, she pushed them away, so the moving ship wouldn't pull them under. As they surfaced, Zuko began to struggle against the small waves.

A giggle escaped her mouth; he looked almost like a fish on dry land. Putting her hands on his chest and back, helping the prince stay afloat. When she was sure he was safe, she dove under water, kicking up little waves in the process.

Blinking his eyes, Zuko sat there floating, forgetting how much he loved the water. His mind wandered back to when he began to dislike the water so much.

* * *

"_C'mon Zuzu!" a young girl called. Looking up he saw his two sisters playing in the water. _

_Turning his head, he saw Mai under an umbrella looking miserable as always. Ty Lee was flipping in the water, trying to come up with some new acrobatic trick. All the while, Azula and Nyla were splashing each other—going deeper and deeper in the ocean. The Fire Prince on the other hand was very content with the tides lapping at his feet. _

"_Go on, Zuko," his mother's voice echoed. "Go play with your sisters, maybe drag Mai with you." _

"_Uncle, says there's a storm coming, and I don't want to be swept away," he replied, watching a turtle-crab crawl by. _

"_Your uncle, can be full of himself, Zuko," Ozai stated. _

"_But," the young prince tried to object. _

"_It will be okay, Zuko," Ursa assured. _

_Finally, he pushed himself up off the ground and headed off to the ocean. Mai jumped up and joined her friends. Her dark eyes remained on Zuko as him and Ty Lee began to play together. For the first time in their young lives, Mai looked absolutely murderous. _

"_Could you imagine if we were waterbenders?" Zuko asked, dunking Ty Lee. _

"_Yeah," she said, coming up for air—giving the prince the prince a push. "I'd kick your butt more often." _

_He laughed and floated on his back allowing the tides to carry him towards the shore. Opening his eyes, he found Azula blocking his path. Nyla and Mai were standing next to her in similar stances. _

"_Don't let Father hear you saying that," Azula sneered. "All waterbenders must destroyed." _

_Zuko stood up right. "Don't be so mean, 'Zula." _

"_It's true, they hold nothing but trouble for us. They're keeping the Avatar for themselves, and for that they must be killed," she continued. _

"_Liar." _

"_It's true," Nyla piped in. Zuko ended up rolling his gold eyes. His twin sister didn't know any better and just liked to repeat what their youngest sister usually said. _

_The next thing that he knew, him and Azula were fighting. The three other girls ran to the shore grabbing the attention of Prince Ozai and Lady Ursa. "Ozai, go talk some sense into your daughter." _

"_Let them fight it out," Ozai answered. _

_Azula finally threw her brother off. Before he had a chance to recover, she grabbed his hair and began to pull him towards the deep. Letting go, she allowed the stronger waves to pull him out. Then with a wide grin on her face, she swam back to shore. _

_Dark clouds were moving in, and the waves grew higher and rougher. Ursa stood out, looking for her son, shouting for Ozai to go after him. "He'll find his own way back, else the rung will drown," he answered. _

"_You can be such a monster sometimes," she snapped, running for help. _

_Zuko struggled to stay up and move towards the screams of his mother. But the waves were too powerful, and he ended up being pulled under. He pushed against the ocean, trying to swim up towards the surface. Finally, running out of breath, Zuko gave into the darkness threatening to claim him, and began his descent towards the bottom. _

"_Mom?" he choked out, coughing up water in the process. _

_Looking up, he was able to make out three faces leaning over him. "Ursa, he'll live." Zuko was able to recognize the voice as Uncle Iroh. _

"_Oh, Zuko!" She scooped her son into her arms. "I'm so glad the gods allowed you to survive, my son." _

"_But how?" _

"_You're just really lucky, Nephew," Iroh said. "Lu Ten was able to get to you in time." _

"_Luck had nothing to do with it, Dad," he laughed. A pale hand ran through hid dark wet hair. "It's just the soldier in me, I guess." _

_Zuko stared at his cousin for a little bit. Lu Ten's hazel eyes held laughter and mirth that it wasn't a big deal. But it was, Zuko could have died if it wasn't for his cousin. Ursa suddenly rose, cradling Zuko to her chest. _

"_Either way, thank you Lu Ten," she told him. "C'mon Zuko, let's go home, we've had enough excitement for one day." _

_As Zuko snuggled closer to his mother, closing his eyes, he whispered, "I promise Mom, I'll never swim again." _

* * *

_It's time like these, where I wish I knew how to swim and didn't have to abandon my pride. _By now Katara had resurfaced and was helping Zuko swim towards the shore. Her touch was gentle, yet firm not to allow him to drown. She knew how to teach, to heal, and to fight. It was yet another gift of hers. Zuko looked towards the moon, and how it was beginning to set. There was still a couple more hours before sunrise, plenty of time to get in and then out again.

The duo walked onto the shore, and a vow of silence was made between them. But neither had time to rest and enjoy the silence. Fire Nation soldiers surrounded them, pulling out swords and flames. One wrong move would result in instant death.

Katara and Zuko stood back-to-back—ready to take on anyone and everyone—as Zhao walked through the barrier, clapping his hands in appraisal.

"The Blue Spirit has graced me with his presence for a second time," he laughed. "Trying to capture the Avatar again?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes and pulled out his broadswords. A slight nod of the head, confirmed Zhao's theory.

"I see you brought a friend though." Now Zhao was circling them. He paused, only for a second, and allowed his eyes to roam Katara's body. "She won't help you. The Avatar is already dead."

A gasp was released from the masked girl as Zhao's eyes lingered on her form a little longer than necessary. Zuko barely nodded and she pulled out her weapons. Again Zhao laughed, before leaving the two with the small army.

Leaning back, Zuko warned, "Don't let your guard down. There could be Yu Yan archers nearby." His eyes scanned the tree, noticing how the soldiers were beginning to close in. "If they're here, one arrow can strike you down—even through your mask." He felt the urge to rub his forehead, where the arrow had hit before.

Katara nodded, but waited for the prince to make the first move. The urge to waterbend was still strong. The offer to surrender peacefully was made a couple of times. And each time Zuko shook his head no. Finally, the soldiers were tired.

The attack had begun. Forgetting how close the Fire Army had gotten, each one of them launched their attacks. There was hardly enough room to avoid hitting comrades, but somehow the group managed to attack their target. However, due to some quick thinking by Zuko he grabbed Katara and pulled her to the ground. Using the distraction of some redirecting their fire, he pushed her out of the way, and ran off in the opposite direction. With no sign of Zhao, the Blue Spirit began his onslaught. With each flame thrown at him, he jumped spun, ducked, or blocked to avoid it. The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard throughout the campsite.

And once again the excitement of doing something right coursed through his veins. This was starting to get to be a bad habit of his.

Katara struggled as the men rushed her. Her smaller frame allowed her to be a little bit more nimble and faster than the men. So, she was able to roll or dodge quicker. But this was nothing like her bending. Occasionally, she'd swing her swords and take in deep breaths, just like Iroh told her to do, but it really didn't slow any of the Fire Nation soldiers down.

Finally, she stopped, sheathed her katana, and took a bending stance. _When, I get out of this alive, I must ask Sokka to give me warrior lessons, _she thought.

As they came at her again, she threw punches—trying to scare them away. Deciding it was useless, she once again pulled out her twin katana. Instead of fighting, she used them to protect herself, moving backwards towards Zuko.

Turning her head slightly to the right, she felt an arrow whiz by her head. Her eyes scouted the area, and found two archers in the trees. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her back came against Zuko's. As he blocked, so did she—even if it was only a second later.

Wordlessly, he made a motion towards the only tent left standing. Katara sprinted forward, jumping over bodies and remaining flaming logs. The prince was right behind her, watching her back just as his uncle said. As they flung open the opening to the tent, the flames attacked. Amongst the smoke and flames, they were able to spot Aang and Sokka, struggling for air and to get out.

"Blue Spirit!" Aang coughed.

Zuko pointed to Sokka and began to work at the chains. Rushing over, she began to hack away at his bondage. With each hit, she just got more frustrated. Finally, she cupped her hands around the metal chains and breathed on it. Frost covered it, and before it had a chance to melt, she hit it with the hilt of her sword.

"Thank you!" Sokka shouted, giving her a big, fat, wet kiss on the cheek. He rushed towards Aang, only pausing once to stop and cough. He picked up his boomerang case and tried to help Zuko, but the disguised Fire Nation prince only pushed the warrior back.

As soon as the chains were off, the last Airbender hopped up. He dashed to the door, but was sent flying back by flames. Looking frantically around he stated, "And now firebending would come in handy."

Zuko looked around, trying to formulate a plan. He could only imagine those big puppy dog eyes that Katara was probably shooting at him. The three of them were relying on him for strength and to get them out of there. However, without using his bending, and giving himself away to the Water Tribe boy, there was no way of getting out of there. Soon after, he sheathed his broadswords and put his hands up in defeat.

"Oh. My. God! We're all doomed," screamed Sokka, falling to the ground.

The urge to slap her brother was strong. But with the urge to slap him, came the urge to yell at him. In result, she'd blow her whole incognita. _Zuko, we need a new plan. I'm not going to die here, _Katara mentally sent him.

But she knew he'd never get it.

* * *

His brown eyes watched the flame engulf everything in the camp. As expected, the mask duo had charged in after the Avatar and his companion. There was no way that anyone could survive it. Turning to the ocean, he noticed the large iron ship beginning to sink. The screams from the soldiers—calling for General Iroh and Prince Zuko—was music to Zhao's ears.

Nyla let out a scream, kicking flames up. She turned to the Admiral. There was anger in her eyes. "You!" she shouted. "You killed the Avatar! The point was to keep him alive so we could win the war! Now we have to begin the search all over again!"

He snorted. "By the next full moon, the Water Tribes should be destroyed; so, it doesn't matter. And your brother has been killed. Meaning, I'm next in line for the throne."

She scoffed. That's what he thought. Her uncle, brother, and now the Avatar were all dead. She was officially alone in this world. She held her head up, not allowing Zhao to see her tears.

Gaining all her composure and turning to him, she snapped, "You are explaining this to my father."

"Explaining what to him, Princess?" he asked.

"That the Avatar is alive and going to kick his butt!" Aang yelled from a tree.

A bunch of incoherent words escaped Zhao's mouth. She stood there staring, shock written all over her face. Standing behind the Avatar—back to back—were the masked fighters. Not even second later, Sokka came rolling out of the bushes. A loud battle cry escaped his mouth as he pulled out his boomerang.

"Get them!" Nyla screamed.

Arrows fell down from the sky as fire came from every direction. Zuko grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her out of harms way. Aang jumped in the air as Sokka ran screaming in the direction of the firebenders. Quickly composing himself, he threw his boomerang to the trees.

Air rushed by him and Aang soon followed. His staff swung and firebenders went flying. Turning, he avoided the swords and spears. He turned his head, and saw Katara and Zuko fighting together. After the exiled prince swung his swords, she followed swing hers in a similar way.

For a half a second, Aang let his guard down. Two rough hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to the ground. A pointy knee pushed against his back. He twisted and turned, trying to get away.

"You aren't getting away so easily," Zhao's voice hissed.

"That's what you think," Aang grunted. He took in a deep breath and blew against the ground. Zhao shot up and hit hard into the ground. With a smile on his face, Aang said, "Toldja."

Aang dropped to the ground, and as soon as his heels touched, Nyla grabbed his shoulder squeezing hard. The kid's arms dropped to the side, useless. Using the same technique, he dropped completely to the ground.

"Sokka!" Aang called.

The warrior looked up and turned towards the Airbender. He had barely moved when arrows fell from the sky for a second time. The Water Tribe boy cowered in fear, but when he looked at his hands, a net covered him.

"Great!" he moaned. He reached for his machete, but there was a tug and he fell to his knees. "Hey! Help!"

Katara turned, seeing her brother dragged across the ground. Panic struck her, and for a half a second she screamed, "Sokka!"

Zuko grabbed her shoulder and pulled her out of danger. She felt the tears coming to her eyes. The plan was falling to pieces right before their eyes.

"Blue Spirit," Nyla addressed. "I'll give you until the sunrises three days from now to turn yourself in. If you don't, I will kill both of them." She pivoted on her heel and followed her soldiers.

There was a sense of familiarity with the taller one. As she made her way down to her ship, she could only think of how angry her father was going to be. The number two enemy of the Fire Nation had escaped, and two members of the royal family had been killed.

She flipped her braid over her shoulder, and shot a look at the Red and Blue Spirit. For the sake of their lives, they had better turn themselves in.

* * *

Katara let out a loud scream and ripped the mask from her face. She pulled off her sheath and threw it in front of her. "How could we be so stupid?" She then fell to her knees. "It had always been a trap."

Dropping down next to her, Zuko did something out of the ordinary. He gave her a hug. She roughly pushed him away and crossed her arms. "You can't give up."

"Says the prince who wasted years chasing after the Avatar," she scoffed.

"I told you, it's my honor I'm trying to regain!" he snapped. "At least you have family who cares!" He pointed to the smoke rising out of the water. "My uncle is dead!"

She rose to her feet, the tides coming in more violent waves. "My brother only cares part of the time, and is way too over protective the rest," she barked. Turning away from him, she touched her necklace and muttered, "Mom."

Walking over to her mask, he picked it up and began to trace the edges. Most of the time, Katara was strong and amazing. "You can hide behind the mask, but I can see who you really are," snapped Zuko.

"And who's that?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"A scared, lost little girl."

"Rather be lost than obsessed with a twelve year old little boy," she retorted. "Are you trying to tell us something?"

"At least, I have a goal in life," he laughed. "Have I mentioned that at least I can properly bend my element?"

Letting out a growl, Katara jumped the young firebender. He fell over and she began to punch him repeatedly in the face. Putting his hands up, he managed to block most of them. Then using some of his strength, he managed to push her off. Just as he stood up, she landed one good punch in the mouth. He then, against everything he was taught, backhanded her.

Katara touched her face, anger written in her eyes. In a blink of an eye, she pulled water from the ocean and launched it towards him. His arms froze to a nearby tree, and in another second, the ice was nothing more than a mere puddle. Flame after flame was launched at her, until she had fallen to the ground. He pinned her to the ground and he lit his fist. With a wicked grin on his face, he juggled a flame back and forth.

Without looking into her eyes, he launched the flame at Katara.

* * *

**K15: There's only one excuse here this time. Zutara week. But what an amazing week it was. It's sad it came to a close this year. Also, I've been having Internet problems. So, that's why I haven't updated sooner. Anyway, so, this chapter is actually six and seven. And has the most changes in it—or so it seems. I added a flashback, and a fight scene at the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time, don't forget to review. Later. K15**


	7. That sinking feeling

**K15: I apologize that it's taken so long for the chapter. Last October, my computer crashed and it has taken me nearly a year to get another. But never fear! Not only have I found my notes on this story, but also this is the first thing I've planned to update! So, without further ado, enjoy the new chapter! Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Avatars: the Last Airbender. **

* * *

Chapter 7:

She quickly closed her eyes, her nails clawing at the dirt below her. The heat rushed passed her, singeing some of the smaller darker hairs off. As a member of the Water Tribe in the middle of a war, there was death around her constantly, but never had she come so close to it. And for a moment, the world stopped moving.

Letting the air return to a normal temperature, she squinted out of one eye, the blurry form of Zuko stood before her. His shoulders were heaving up and down, and the fists at his side smoking from the recent attack. Sitting up, Katara turned around and eyed the tree behind her. There was nothing more than a pile of ash. He at least had some self-control with it, instead of burning her; he burnt the nearest forest inhabitant. She then turned around to find him leaning against another tree, his shoulders still heaving.

_All __the __rage __I __had __been __holding __in __for __the __past __fourteen __years __escaped, _she thought. _What __was __I __thinking?_

"Let's get back to the ship," said Zuko. He offered her the red mask, which had been thrown to the side. "Uncle must be worried."

Picking herself up, Katara made her way back to the shore. Her deep blue eyes avoided the mask in his pale hands. Shrugging, the banished prince followed. Even though the silence was awkward, her thoughts ran as free as a turtledove. Her tanned hands ran over her face and through her hair. One thought kept returning, however.

_Zuko __tried __to __kill __me._Unconsciously, her steps fell evenly with him.

"Katara?"

"Hmm?" she returned.

"What came over you?" he questioned. "Nobody has gotten angry with me like that for a long time."

They stopped on the shore; the water lapping at their feet. She turned, facing the ocean. It was the one place where she felt like she belonged. Seconds ticked by and tears started to fall freely. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Without warning, she spun around, and cried into his shoulder. Not knowing what else to do, he patted her back.

"We'll get them back," he assured her.

Sighing, he stood there for minutes. An uneasy feeling settled into his stomach. With his temper, he could've easily killed her. With his left hand, he began rubbing the side of his cheek. In times like these, it was always best to list the good things, whether it be about a person or in his life.

_She__'__s __strong, __brave, __smart, __loyal, __beautiful, __fiery, __passionate, __and __beautiful. _His golden eyes widened and he pushed her to arms length. Her quiet sob had finally subsided, and other than a few tearstains, hadn't looked like she cried at all.

"Maybe we should try to get back to the ship," Zuko suggested again.

Katara smiled and wiped away the last tear. "Then— " a pause. "What's that sound?"

The sand shifted and he had just enough time to grab Katia's arm, pulling her out of harms way. They fell backwards, with him landing on his back, with a loud "oof." He took in several deep breaths. Looking around her, Zuko saw a large cage where the two had once been standing.

He leaned back and came face to face with a pair of big blue eyes. They closed and her head began to lean in forward. Sweat rolled down his face and he let out an audible gulp.

Pulling back a little, he placed a finger on her lips. "I think now we really should find Uncle," he said.

Opening her eyes, flashes of emotion went across her face. She pouted, huffed, and climbed off of him. Once again, she took her spot on the sand and began to look out towards the horizon. He held his head up, before letting it fall against the ground.

"Girls can be so stupid!" he muttered.

* * *

"Let me go!"

The kicking and screaming continued as metal was clinked together. The female fire bender remained silent as she tugged at the chains. A frown formed on her face as she circled the Avatar.

"My friends are coming to save me," he informed her. His grey eyes followed her form as she walked over to the Water Tribe warrior.

"Your friends are as good as dead," Nyla snapped. She tugged at the chains, pinning Sokka to the wall. "And if they somehow survived, they aren't coming. I've destroyed their only mode of transportation." She released a long evil laugh before leaving the dark, cold cell.

Silence filled the room, as a guard walked in. A smirk covered Sokka's face. He let out a loud and disgusting belch. The guard turned, and the boy could only guess, gave him a dirty look. When the guard had turned his head back, the clicking started, changing tempos along the way.

…Click

….Click….click…click…

Click, click, click

… click…click…

….click…click…

…click

"Would you stop that!" the guard yelled. "You happen to be the worst prisoners, I've had the pleasure of baby sitting!"

"Well, you're not the best scenery to look at either, Bub," Sokka replied. "And I'm hungry. Where's the mush?"

Aang blinked. _This __confirms __it. __Sokka__'__s __nuts._

The masked guard threw and apple core at Sokka's head. "Make a meal out of that, Boy," he snapped. "You'll be fed when we reach the Fire Nation, if you're lucky."

"So, we have to wait for Daddy Dearest to decide our fate?" Sokka asked. "Can't do anything by ourselves? Can you even take a bath on your own? No wonder you smell bad."

"Sokka," Aang warned.

"What?"

"I think you're making the guard angry."

Sokka looked up. Sure enough, the clear sign of an angry firebender stood before him. There was smoke coming out from under the mask, and flames were licking at his hands. The guard then punched the flames forward, but before it could reach the two young boys, it flickered to nothing.

Turning to see whom it was, the guard immediately dropped to one knee. His hand went over his chest and refused to look up at the visitor. "I'm sorry, Princess, please forgive me for a momentary laps of judgment," the guard quickly said.

"Aang, I think that all firebenders are the same," Sokka said, loud enough for Nyla to hear. "Foul tempered, ugly, and smelly."

The young princess glared at Sokka and then turned to leave, pulling the guard out with her. It wasn't as if they actually needed someone to guard them anyway. "You can starve to death," she barked. "And the rats will be the only thing to keep your rotting corpses company." She then slammed the door shut with enough force to rattle the small cage the two were in.

Aang turned to his friend and raised a dark colored eyebrow. "What now?"

There was shaking from the chair Sokka was chained to and soon the rusted chains fell to the ground. Momo ran up Sokka's shoulders and dropped a small key in the warrior's hand. He smiled and walked over to the young Avatar.

"I told you I had a plan. See what happens when we listen to my instincts? We get out of here."

* * *

Katara stormed down into the room she shared with Zuko. It had become her prison in the short time she was away from Aang and Sokka. There was a small window and she was able to see the water flowing around the ship. She slammed her mask on the bed and walked over to the closet were her clothes were stashed. She pulled out a bag and started to shove her things into it.

She was sick and tired of listening to his orders, and chasing his Avatar. It didn't take two to rescue someone, and she was pretty confident in her abilities as a waterbender. The female waterbender could rescue the two on her own. The faster she did such a thing, the faster she could return normal. Then she would be able to return to hating Zuko.

The door shut and locked behind the next person who walked into the room. It didn't take a fortune teller to tell Katara that it was the spoiled prince who had entered the room. Ignoring him and all his worth, she began to pace the room, trying to figure out a plan how to get off the ship and to where Sokka and Aang were located.

"I shouldn't have fallen for his charm to begin with," she said to herself. "I should know better. Every time I put my faith in someone, it always backfires. He should have never stooped to such a level as digging a hole. Who does that anyway?"

Zuko stood there, his back to the door, blinking. He was completely at a lost at what to say. Not that he wanted to say anything at that point. The point was to remain completely silent. He didn't want to alert her of his presence, though he was pretty sure that she was aware he was in the room.

But she sat there talking, muttering plans on how she could escape. Then she said, "I guess, it's not his entire fault. Maybe I should stop being such an easy target to be captured by."

Shock hit Zuko hard and fast. After everything that had happened, even getting banished from the Fire Nation, he was still blamed. But here was a girl, talking herself out of the hate for a firebender, one that was easily blamed for starting the war (it was his grandfather who had killed off all the airbenders). But he still used the Water Tribe girl as bait, let his sister get away, and almost killed them not once, but twice! He really was turning out to be the bad guy the Avatar was portraying him to be.

With a sigh Zuko said, "Mom, what have I gotten myself into?"

Katara gasped and looked up at him for the first time. Standing up straight and tall, she narrowed her eyes at the prince. "What are you doing here?' she snapped.

"Do you really think you're going to escape from here?" he asked. 'You're still my prisoner, a prisoner with much information on the Avatar. And you have yet to tell me anything useful."

He grabbed her arms and flung her against the bed. She struggled against his grip and he took one of his hands and pinned her arms above her head. Her hair had fallen out of her braid and spread out around her head.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" she shrieked.

"Tell me about the Avatar," he said, leaning closer.

"I refuse to put Aang in any more danger than he already is!" she said, kicking her legs.

Using another hand, he placed it on her knees, stilling her legs. She glared at the prince and opened her mouth slightly to scream. In order to block it, he placed his lips over hers. It was a desperate move. One normally he wouldn't do, but the situation called for it.

She made some sort of noise against his mouth and he pulled away. He then put his mouth against her ear. Whispering, he said, "Tell me about the Avatar and I'll let you go."

"Not on your life," Katara ground out.

A smirk crossed his lips and he said, still in the soft tone, "Then tell me how you've mastered being an incognita in such a short time."

She made a face and brought her head against the pillow. With as much force as she could get in this situation, she brought her head against his. He let go of both her legs and arms and she sat up.

"Again, that's not your concern!" she snapped. "Throw me in a cage or where ever you keep your prisoners. Because I'm done being your scapegoat."

Rubbing his head, Zuko stared at the girl. She was a pain, both figuratively and literally. He watched her run across the room, putting a good amount of distance between him. She seemed to be very set in her ways and not telling him about the Avatar.

Finally, he sighed and leaned against the wall. If he couldn't get the information by force, maybe he could reason with her. He knew it hadn't worked in the past, but it was always worth a second try.

"Can you at least see it from my point of view? I need the Avatar," he all but pleaded.

"Can't you see it from the world's point of view?" she quickly countered. "The world needs the Avatar. We need a moment of peace; the world needs to stop the Fire Nation! So that the only deaths would be that of a natural death, why can't you see how much pain and suffering your nation is causing the world?"

He stopped, closing his mouth. Never had he been told that his view was wrong. He needed the Avatar to regain his honor, to bring happiness back to his life. And more importantly, he needed the Avatar to please his father. If nothing else, that's what he had to do.

Katara rubbed her wrists, enjoying the silence. She had always been quick on her feet. But these matches with Zuko were starting to get on her nerves. He was a spoiled brat, a spoiled brat that had been brain washed by the Nation he was sworn to govern. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the prince. But if he was to rule a Nation that was causing war, then he needed to know how the other Nations felt.

And that the Avatar was the only hope to bring peace to a world that was divided, but almost so united as well.

There was a clicking and the door swung open causing the two teens to look at the visitor.

"Prince Zuko, I have some bad news."

"What is it, Uncle? I'm busy interrogating the prisoner."

Iroh sighed, rubbing his wrinkled forehead. His nephew was impossible. The way to win the Water Tribe's girl's heart and trust wasn't through a series of questions; it was a series of actions. But it was Zuko's life, and no matter how much advice was given, the young man had to figure out these things on his own.

"Uncle!"

Iroh looked up. A small smile crossed his face as he placed his hands into his long sleeves. "It seems Zhao's army has done more damage than originally thought. There is damage to the lower part of the ship, and a hole in the deck."

"So I've seen, what does this have to do with you being here?" Zuko snapped.

"We're sinking."

* * *

**K15: And there we go! Chapter 7! It turns out I have the revisions to the next chapter as well, so hopefully, I can write that up rather quickly as well. Also, I don't remember if I had sunk Zuko's ship before. So, I'm sorry for any repeat actions. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. Later. K15**


End file.
